Quiero que me toques
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: [Temporada 2, episodio 12] Marinette le pide a Luka que le toque...


Luka se encontraba sentado en su cama, guitarra en sus manos tocando algunos acordes ante la mirada atenta de Marinette.

—¿Quieres que toque algo?—preguntó el muchacho.

Marinette estuvo unos segundos pensando, pero al ver esos finos y largos dedos deslizándose por las cuerdas de la guitarra no tuvo duda.

—Quiero que me toques.

Luka le surcó una sonrisa en sus labios.

—¿Donde?

Marinette sintió sus mejillas arder al ser malinterpretada.

—¡H-hablaba de una c-canción! ¡Q-quiero que me toques una canción! —replicó avergonzada al extremo.

—Ya lo sabía —comentó, la muchacha pudo tranquilizarse— ¿Quieres que toque una de Jagged Stone?

Marinette sonrió.

—Seria fabuloso.

Los labios de Luka esbozaron una sonrisa al momento de comenzar a mover sus dedos contra las cuerdas cambiando de posición rápidamente. Marinette no podía apartar la mirada de sus manos, de sus dedos. Esos que por malinterpretación parecía que pidió ser tocada por esos mismos.

Sus ojos seguían el movimiento, mientras escuchaba ese sonido viajar por sus oídos. No supo cuando quería que la toque, hasta que dejó salir esas palabras, que Luka escuchó al finalizar la melodía.

 _"Quiero que me toques..."_

—¿Cuál? —preguntó.

Sus ojos celestes penetrando su corazón que latía con frenesí sin notar que no se refería a una canción sino que a ella. Sin embargo de ese hecho se percató cuando Marinette incomoda bajó la mirada para ocultar ese rubor que apareció en su rostro.

—¿Donde? —Entonces preguntó.

Marinette levantó lentamente su mirada, los ojos de Luka brillaron, no había sonrisa mientras el muchacho se sacaba la guitarra y la dejaba sobre la cama mientras se aproximaba a ella. Sus dedos de una mano, comenzando a acercarse lentamente a ella, deteniéndose al momento que el contacto se realizaría. Marinette cerró los ojos antes de que sucediera, abiendolos cuando no hubo tacto, sus ojos vislumbraron una sonrisa de parte de Luka y ahí sintió sus dedos ásperos rozar contra su piel; las yemas de sus dedos no tenían suavidad, pero para Marinette se sentía perfecto, esas que se deslizaban por el dorso de su mano hasta parte de su brazo, enviándole una sensación electrizante.

De repente Luka se acercó a su oído y susurrando volvió a decir: _"¿Donde?"_ Marinette sintió una sensación mucho más placentera al escuchar su voz profunda tan cerca como sentir el aliento chocar contra su oreja.

 _"Okay, sera mi elección"_

Con eso dicho, sus dedos de su otra mano que en ese entonces se mantenía quieta, viajaron de su cuello, a su mentón y mejilla. Lento, demasiado lento; cuando terminó ese sector, volvió acercar sus labios a su oído.

—¿Quieres que siga con mis dedos? —Cuestionó, sus dedos rozando suavemente la comisura de los labios de la joven— O...

Marinette que tenía sus ojos azules completamente dilatados, la garganta seca, no pudo contestar y mucho menos escuchar lo siguiente que iba a decir, al oír como la puerta se abrió de golpe. Estremeciéndola y paralizándola al instante.

Luka apartó sus manos por reflejo.

—¿Has visto mi peine? —preguntó serena Juleka.

Marinette intentaba que su mente cree algún pretexto para explicar porque Luka estaba tan cerca de ella.

—¿Interrumpo algo?

Marinette no sabía que decir, sintiéndose un poco afortunada al estar a espaldas de la puerta y que Juleka no viera su rostro completamente colorado.

—No, solo le estaba tocando —Marinette hizo un gesto de horror al ser tan honesto— Y no vi tu peine.

—Lo seguiré buscando —espetó Juleka tranquilamente— Avísame si lo ves— Luka asintió.

No obstante, antes de que se vaya, Marinette se levantó de pronto. Acción que realmente no supo porque hizo.

—¡T-te a-ayudare a buscar! —exclamó completamente nerviosa, esperando que su sonrojo haya disminuido un poco.

Después de todo, no puede creer lo que hizo con Luka y no quería comprobar que iba a hacer si se quedaba. Ese que la miraba de forma fascinante en todo momento, hasta que cerró la puerta.

 **...**

—¿Y qué te pareció como toca? —interrogó Juleka mientras revisaba debajo de los almohadones de los sillones.

—Muy bien... —Su voz soñadora contestó. Sonrojándose y tratando de corregirse al instante— D-Digo... —Marinette se agacho revisando debajo de la mesa, un parte de ella quería esconderse ahí.

—Tiene talento natural, siempre le digo que toca genial —le interrumpió. Marinette se sonrojó.

—¿También te tocó?

Mientras su mente, se preguntaba si fue de la misma manera, lenta, electrizante, una sensación placentera que te embriagaba y te hacia pedir más.

—Sí, fui la primera en escucharlo...

Esas palabras la sacaron de la ensoñación. Entretanto la idea de esconderse de la mesa no resultaba tan radical. Después de todo, ella se sentía una completa tonta porque Juleka en todo momento hablaba de la guitarra.

—Lo encontré —repuso Juleka al rato, mientras Marinette seguía reprochándose lo idiota que fue— Gracias por tu ayuda.

Ella hizo un gesto modesto.

—Y-yo ya me tengo que ir... eh... —Sin saber que más decir. Se despidió, pero antes de que pudiera marcharse, esa voz profunda y pronunciando su nombre la detiene.

—¿Ya te vas?

Era Luka.

—Sí, si —Afirmó rápidamente esperando no tener un ataque al corazón, viendo como se veía increíblemente genial con sus manos puestas en sus bolsillos.

—Si quieres que te toque otra vez, no dudes en venir —Ella sabía el doble significado mucho más si la miraba de esa forma.

Nuevamente, se despidió y prácticamente huyo de ahí, con el corazón a punto de salirse de su pecho, sintiendo el tacto de Luka aun impregnado en su piel.


End file.
